


Prophecies suck. (Why I couldn't have a sex change)

by Geekette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apart from the Twins, BAMF Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Dunno what this is yet, F/F, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Maybe Arthur, Once he gets his head out his arse, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus is awesome, Slightly Dark Harry Maybe, Trans Character, Trans Harry, Weasley Bashing, and bill and charlie, let's see, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekette/pseuds/Geekette
Summary: When little Harry started out at Hogwarts he didn't fit in per say. So he did what anyone would do; he researched. Even after finding out that he was in fact trans, he kept on going, reading anything he got his hands on. Only in secret though. If the Dursley's taught him-no, her anything it was not to stand out, which was hard for the Boy-Who-Lived.She found the courage to talk to her friends about her being transgender. They shut her down.She asked Dumbledore for help, as well as telling him about the Dursley's abuse. He just gave her a patronising look and told her she was being silly.Year after year she asked. Eventually she was told it wouldn't happen. That she was being selfish and that the priority was Voldemort.So when she confronts Voldemort in the Ministry, she doesn't hold back.The story of how Harry went "Fuck the world" and became Aria Lily Potter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so I'm a newbie here XD Be gentle. First fic.  
> Also, all rights go to the super-rich blond.

We’re all walking out of the department of mysteries into the Atrium, me getting left at the back of the pack since I’m hobbling around on my BROKEN FUCKING LEG. But it’s fine. Not like it’s the first time nobody’s given a shit when I got hurt (hint hint Bumblefuck and Dumbass Duo, aka my best friends). And besides, what matters is that everyone’s safe. I breath a deep relieved sigh watching Remus and Neville carry Sirius’ unconscious form ahead of me. He’s probably gonna have a hell of a migraine from cracking his head open on the stone arch after getting stunned by his psycho cousin but I’m still happy at the result, and thankful I’d reacted in time to push him out of the way as he fell from Bellatrix’s stunner, even if the bitch did get away. I dread to think what may have happened had Sirius fallen through that eerie archway thingy.

I’m put on alert as soon as I feel my scar starting to tingle. It doesn’t burn any more, in fact the connection seems pretty much gone the last week or so, it’s now just a faint echo of what it was, like a residue. All I can say is “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 _Fuck my life, fuck everything right now_ , I think to myself as soon as I feel Mouldymort’s breath on the back of my neck, which sends shivers (the very, very bad kind) down me. I grip my wand and spin around. I take just a second to observe the changes in Voldemort, who now looks a lot more like the old Tom Riddle, but still a bit… odd. Can’t put my finger on it, but in the state I’m in and being at the end off my emotional tether, I honestly don’t care. And this arsehole is the one thing standing between me and the thing I desperately need in order to feel whole, and no I’m not talking about love or a family, though those are number two on my List of Necessities For Not Wanting To Kill Myself. ‘Course the ex-Snakeface doesn’t waste any time before going into monologue mode.

“Harry Potter” Yep his voice is still pretty creepy so that didn’t get fixed. “We meet again. The Boy-Who-Got-Lucky” If only. I had to swallow a chuckle at that one and I could see the twins in my peripheral vision struggling as well. Voldemort, seemingly oblivious to his innuendo continues. “Well, I regret to inform you your luck has run out. I return from my rituals that healed the damage done in my misguided youth, at full power. Or as close to full power as I can be without the piece you destroyed than-”

I’m way too tired for this and my wand is itching to be used so I raise it and shout “Bombarda!” in his stupid, smug, snakey fucking face, and watch with sick fascination as his head gets blasted off.

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Well that was anticlimactic.” The twins say into the silence.

I march up to Dumbledore, grip him by his blindingly pink robes and scream in his still stunned face “YOU HAPPY NOW? HE’S DEAD! NOW GIVE ME MY FUCKING SEX CHANGE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, unfortunately I may be a little unreliable when it comes to timely responses to comments, updates, etc, since I'm a semi-closeted fanfic fan living with judgy family members who don't respect boundaries so I have to be very careful about my online paper trail. But I will try my best. Feedback always appreciated.  
> Love you all! xxxxxxx
> 
> P.S, the Harry/Severus pairing is not cemented as of yet, as I'm pretty flexible where pairings are concerned so I'm taking votes on what people wanna see x


End file.
